ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Geomancer
A lot of this info is speculative, and more then likely VERY wrong. This page should be deleted, or at least the info within it. most of it was copies from the RDM page. i am deleting most of the incorrect stuff. Rhionhi 04:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Geo-Precision is a level 19 spell not 14. Also Geo-Regen isn't level 19 as suggested. I am currently level 26 and still can't learn it. -- 22:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Geomancer does not have native Healing Magic or Enhancing Magic. Handbell and Geomancy are also C+~C-, not a B like previously stated. (Cap at current 19 is 55 for Dark, Geomancy and Handbell, with 57 for Elemental). Club is B+~B-, with Staff and Dagger being C+~C-. (Cap at 57 for Club @19, and Cap at 55 for Staff and Dagger @19) From what I've noticed and seen... you MUST learn the Indi version before you can learn the Geo spell. Cedara (talk) 18:04, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Handbell and Geomancy are also C+~C-, not a B like previously stated. (Cap at current 19 is 55 for Dark, Geomancy and Handbell..." Sounds like that bogus "synergystic" effect of bards, their instruments and singing skill, only you seem to only have 2 elements to try to reach A-like results. Also, pages are mute, what kind of money pit is this job and how many spells have to be quested? Either way, I have no intention of leveling this job. I've been screaming at party members to hold still for 10 years as a bard, I have no desire to do the same on a 2nd job. Also, if your computer is the least bit lag prone Geo is going to make your life miserable due to the animations. I normally end up DCing about every 90 minutes on average depending on how many graphical elements/interactive objects I've encounterred (and as this only happens in XI this is clearly an SE issue); in a party with a Geo that's reduced to 60 minutes, in an alliance about 40 minutes. I can only imagine it would be worse if you are always in an aura.Deadmeataru (talk) 15:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I notice today that at Lv 30 geo has an auto refresh and its not on the the traits. Has anyone notice this? Ok I notice what happened we had the mog power out with refresh as one of the powers. I feel like such a noob when i found out. I am on ungeared lv75 geo/whm and i do not have auto refresh. --vm0d (talk) 09:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : I am level 68 Geomancer and I can confirm that it *DOES NOT* have Auto-Refresh. Are you sure you weren't under some refresh effect such as the Field Support Refresh or Sanction w/ Refresh or any other similar effect? --Setherio (talk) 22:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Handbell Skill and Matre Bell Equipped I have noticed that having the Matre Bell equipped *when casting the Geomancy spell* gives an additional bonus to the effect (most of the time, more noticeable at higher skill levels). I have data sets made for trying to figure out how Indi-Barrier works and with the Matre Bell equipped, it gives a greater bonus as does Indi-Refresh (will grant +1 to Refresh effect unless skill is under 90). Does anyone know more about the affects and potency of "Handbell" skill vs "Geomancy" skill when Matre Bell is equipped? --Setherio (talk) 22:19, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Fine Tuning, Merit Point Additions, and Enfeebling Magic In my little update I included: the second group of merit points, with pages for each; the addition of enfeebling magic skill onto the skills palette. A few areas in these pages are in dire need of follow-ups (esp. the enfeebling magic statistic). Also added Geomancer to the list of jobs on the Enfeebling Magic page.--Remus/Rethrian (talk) 21:44, July 10, 2013 (UTC)